Survivor: Greece
by Spinfur
Summary: 20 castaways are flown to an island hoping to win one million dollars and the title sole survivor. Who will win find out on Survivor: Grece


Jeff: welcome to survivor where twenty average people are about to battle it out in the beautiful Grecian countryside, this season we have an nba player, an actor, a rapper, and lots of other off the wall jobs that you can only find from people in this country. Who will be the last one standing and receive the title of SOLE SURVIVOR find out this season on Survivor: Greece.

*Title Screen Plays*

[Luzon tribe arrives at their camp]

*Darla, Mark, Roman and Snow go to fetch a pail of water to discuss everything so far*

Darla: Hey guys I feel a strong vibe from this four we should form an alliance

Marc: Absolutely I want to form an alliance with you guys

Roman: Yea… Sounds Good

Roman (Confessional): This alliance I'm sure won't last long I can tell Snow isn't really on board either

*Snow just nods*

*Rob, John and Jon are building the shelter*

Rob: Hey guys alliance?

John: Sure *fistbumps Rob and holds out for Jon*

Jon: Um ok *fistbumps John*

Jon (Confessional): I'm not so sure about this….

[Napil tribe arrives at their camp]

*Max and Logan walk up to the well alone*

Max: Hey we could be a final two?

Logan: Definitely us two to the end

*Eric walks up getting water as well*

Eric: What are you guys talking about

Logan: Oh we're thinking us 3 could be an alliance

Max: Yeah… We were

Eric: Alright

Eric (confessional): I feel like that i will be on the bottom of this alliance

*Benjamin walks up to Aaron and Asher*

Benjamin: Hey you two look like fine allies to team up with wanna have an alliance?

Aaron + Asher: Ya sure!

Benjamin (Confessional): My plan is set hehe

*Reward Challenge*

Jeff: Welcome to today's challenge the first one to find 3 bags in the sand pit over there will win reward, Ready? GO!

*Luzon Wins Reward*

*Later the tribes build their shelter and then the immunity challenge happens*

Jeff: Welcome to today's immunity challenge here's how to do it six members from each tribe will race to assemble a boat from seven pieces and seven planks and then paddle the boat out into the ocean to light their torch from the raft. Once the six members return with the fire and the seven planks, the remaining four tribe members will assemble a puzzle. The seven planks from the boat will then be used to assemble a ladder to the top of a platform and place the completed puzzle in a slot halfway up. The first tribe to have their whole tribe at the top of the platform and light their fire barrel will win immunity. Survivors ready? GO!

*Napil light their fire barrel first and win immunity*

*Marc and Snow are walking on the fields*

Marc: It sucks that we lost immunity

Snow: I know and I don't really know who to vote

Marc: Well no matter what I'm not going to vote you

Snow: Thanks dude

Marc: No mention it you're the coolest girl here

*Snow and Marc smiles and they continue to walk together*

*The alliance of 4 meet up*

Darla: Alright who should we target

Marc: Ariel didn't help that much at the immunity challenge honesty

Roman: So I'm guessing Ariel?

Darla: Ya sure

*The other alliance meets up*

Jon: So uh I saw Snow and Marc talking walking the countryside and uh call me paranoid but I'm afraid they might be a final two.

Rob: Alright so who's stronger Snow or Marc?

John: I gotta say Marc

Rob: So Snow but we have to get the votes I have a feeling Darla and Roman won't vote her so its up to Nikitasha, Nicki and Ariel

*Darla comes up to Nicki and Nikitasha*

Darla: So guys I was thinking Ariel was pretty weak at the challenge so I think we need to vote her out

Nicki: Oh alright

Nikitasha: Sure *she smiles*

Darla: Thanks!

*Darla walks away as Jon comes up to them*

Jon: I saw Marc and Snow talking on the fields and I think they maybe be getting close so think you guys can vote Snow?

Nicki: Oh um alright….

Nikitasha: Not a problem

*Jon walks away and they start talking*

Nicki: So I think we maybe the swing vote

Nikitasha: Agreed but who do we want out a strategic threat or the weak player

Nicki: I don't know...

*Camera cuts to tribal*

*The people vote and Jeff comes out with the urn*

Jeff: If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it now will be a good time to do so

*No one stands*

Jeff: Once the votes are read decision is final, person voted out will be asked the leave the tribal council area immediately

First Vote…

Snow

Second Vote…..

Ariel

Third Vote…...

Snow

Fourth Vote…..

Ariel

Fifth Vote….

Snow

Sixth Vote…

Ariel

Seventh Vote…

Snow

Eighth Vote…..

Ariel

Ninth Vote…

Snow

Last vote and first person voted off of Survivor: Greece….

Snow

*Snow nods and brings her torch as Marc and Darla looked shocked*

Snow tribals spoken

*Jeff snuffs her torched and she leaves tribal*

Jeff: Well some of you looked shocked and some of you looked pleased but let's hope it helped the tribe grab your stuff head back to camp

*VOTES*

Snow - Ariel, Jon, Nikitasha, John, Nicki and Rob

Ariel - Snow, Marc, Darla and Roman


End file.
